Eyes
by x.lithium
Summary: TezukaFuji; Tezuka and Fuji's relationship, seen in the eyes of others. Chapter Three; Oishi dearly hoped that Tezuka didn't make Fuji do math equations in bed, or something, and Ryuuzaki-sensei just thinks that this was all that damn Yamato's fault.
1. Echizen, Atobe, Eiji

If Prince of Tennis were mine, fluffy spoofs would jump out from Kaidoh's ears.

**EYES  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

The first thing Echizen noticed when he saw Tezuka and Fuji, was not that they were mada mada dane (which, in itself, was quite a feat) but the strange affinity between the two of them.

At first, he had concluded that they must be doubles partners, but from Tezuka's first (and perfectly executed) serve and Fuji's effortless backhand, Echizen concluded that Tezuka was definitely not a doubles player and that Fuji was better suited to singles, as well. After much consideration, he came to the decision that they must be those rare close-friends-but-tennis-rivals people.

They were both fairly equal in level of skill, but throughout the year, Echizen saw that both buchou and tensai had been hiding their true skills. Tezuka's Tezuka Zone and Fuji's Triple (though for a tensai, he really was mada mada dane, Echizen thought, there were decidedly more than three counters that Fuji utilized) Counters had him practically salivating for that kind of strength.

But the strangest thing was still the tacit ties that held Seigaku's two strongest players together.

The way the both of them were always aware of the other's presence (despite the fact that they both managed to walk silently) and their almost intimate understanding of one another made Echizen feel quite mada mada dane. But really, it was ridiculous! As far as Echizen could count, Fuji had interpreted at least 42 different meanings from Tezuka's short and emotionless, "Ah." And Tezuka himself never failed to run away just before Fuji pulled a prank on the team or ask Fuji what was wrong, despite the fact that Fuji's smile always looked the same.

Thinking about it gave Echizen headaches.

Once, Echizen had had the misfortune of having to introduce his father to Tezuka and Fuji. Nanjiroh had decided to accompany Echizen to one of the more empty street courts, and they had stumbled upon his two teammates packing up their belongings after what Echizen assumed to be a practice match.

Echizen left his father to chat with the two of them while he followed a particularly intresting looking cat that he had seen.

Upon arriving back home, Nanjiroh threw his keys carelessly to the side and Echizen pointedly ignored him as his father hummed. "Your friends are about as straight as a circle, boy," commented his old man. "Though the shorter one is kinda cute, he could probably pass for a girl."

Now, if Echizen could only understand what his old man meant. Wait.. did his father just hit on Fuji-senpai..? Ew.

--

Ore-sama thought that Fuji and Tezuka were sexy. Just like a tango or some other intimate dance.

It wasn't only their looks, though the two of them were rather beautiful. Fuji's effeminate looks and foreign eyes made him a delicate kind of gorgeous. And Tezuka, with his striking russet eyes and hair that was just dark enough to contrast his pale skin set off an exotic tone. The two put together made them a nicely contrasting pair.

Once, Atobe had invited Tezuka over to his mansion for tea. Without being said, it was understood that Fuji would also come along.

Ore-sama liked to own beautiful things, so when he came back with the tea and saw Fuji seated on Tezuka's lap, the latter's hands on Fuji's thin waist and practically eating Fuji up, he wondered whether it was legal to buy people in Japan.

Of course, it was simply unacceptable for people to make out on Ore-sama's private property without his permission, so he cleared his throat loudly, walking into the room and watching in amusement as Tezuka coughed noticeably and wiped his glasses with his shirt while Fuji just smiled while sliding off of Tezuka's lap.

But really, Ore-sama liked beautiful things, but how dare they look more gorgeous than Ore-sama?

--

In Eiji's opinion, Tezuka and Fuji should just hurry it up and get married, nya (who cares if it isn't legal?).

Eiji also thought that Fuji was the most magical creature alive and that buchou was an iceblock when it concerned anyone other than Fuji. Much to Eiji's surprise, he had once learned that Tezuka was indeed capable of sarcasm. It had been early during morning practice and Eiji had been the only one with Tezuka in the changeroom. He had been rambling on about something at about a million words per minute and Tezuka's only reply had been, "Ah."

Pouting, Eiji had immediately glomped his (very) unwilling captain and wailed that dear buchou was just sooooo emotionless! Tezuka had rolled his eyes and responded, "It's a one syllable word, how much emotion do you want me to put into it?" This, of course, was spoken with no emotion at all.

So when Fuji stepped into the clubhouse, Eiji had decided to take matters into his own hands.

This was done by yanking Fuji's arm and pushing him into a surprised buchou. As Eiji stared wide-eyed, the buchou and tensai fell to the floor in a tumble of limbs. By the time Tezuka had regained his composture, the first thing he'd said was, "Kikumaru, twenty laps."

But of course, it was worth seeing Tezuka's red face and flustered stutterings to Fuji about how he was sorry about his hands _accidentally _landing on Fuji's ass.

--

Hm, I'll post the next chapters if you guys like this enough. (: I suffer from lack of muse.  
Lithium;


	2. Jiroh, Yuuta

If Prince of Tennis were mine, celery stalks and rabbid foxes would stalk Tezuka.

Okay, so. The reviewer _Yirin _wanted to read Oshitari and Yuuta's view of Tezuka and Fuji, but since I don't really remember who Oshitari is, I had to read his match against Momo, again. Unfortunately, I don't really know enough about his character right now to write in his point of view, so I'm just going to write Yuuta's. Hopefully I'll be able to write Oshitari's point of view in one of the upcoming chapters.  
Also, I'm considering putting _Look and You Will Find _on (permanent?) hiatus, but I haven't made a final decision, yet. I'll hopefully put up my decision on my profile and in one of my upcoming updates.

**EYES  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

Jiroh had discovered the buchou of Seigaku's biggest secret. Oh yes, Tezuka-buchou was indeed the toothfairy!

Of course, when Jiroh previously thought about the toothfairy, he had always imagined it to be smaller, more magic-like. Maybe even someone more like Fuji-kun. Still, Jiroh would take what he got (he'd always wanted to meet the toothfairy!) and if the toothfairy came in the form of the tall and stoic Tezuka, that was okay.

How did Jiroh come upon the discovery that Tezuka was the toothfairy?

Well, it had all started with a nap (as many things did). He had been slumbering comfortably under a tree at one of the tennis tournaments when he heard some suspicious sounds. Jiroh didn't like monsters much, and the thought of calling Kei-chan (he always wondered why Atobe insisted he call him Ore-sama when Kei-chan was _obviously _a much better name) to come protect him briefly crossed his mind.

In the end, though, Jiroh's curiosity got the better of him and he peeked around the changing rooms to find the source of the sounds. This was where he discovered Tezuka's secret identity.

Tucked behind the clubhouse, Seigaku's tensai was pressed against the wall, moaning as Tezuka pinned the slighter boy against the building. Watching wide-eyed, Jiroh observed as Fuji's knees buckled, Tezuka's hands coming to cup Fuji's bottom and pull the tensai's knees up so that they wrapped around his waist.

Slowly, Tezuka lowered his mouth down to Fuji's. The prodigy's hands came to wrap around the taller boy's bicep. Awed, Jiroh watched as Tezuka's tongue skated around Fuji's teeth.

And then it all made sense; Tezuka must be the toothfairy! Why else would Tezuka hold someone so close and put his tongue in their mouth? Clearly, this was the only reasonable explanation. Jiroh had dashed away to share the news with Kei-chan, but first, he had to take a short nap.

Of course, upon running into Seigaku, glomping Fuji-kun was regular procedure. However, even Jiroh could see the surprise on everyone's faces when he pounced onto Tezuka. Atobe had immediately stormed over and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanking him off Tezuka. "Ore-sama allows you to glomp Fuji, but not Tezuka. Who knows what he might do to you." Atobe glared at Tezuka's raised eyebrow and Jiroh squawked as his buchou pulled him protectively against his own chest.

"But he's the _toothfairy_!"

It was just too bad that nobody would believe him.

--

Yuuta thought that it was great his aniki and Tezuka had found their (and he quotes) happily ever ever ever ever after, but sometimes he was pretty sure Syuusuke was just trying to torture him (he was sadistic like that).

He could even tolerate the cuddling, touchy feely, and making out of his brother and the Seigaku captain. Once, they had been playing cards, Syuusuke draped across Tezuka's lap with one of the taller boy's arms around his waist. Of course, Syuusuke didn't seem to mind that the other could see all of his cards. Yuuta sat through at least two hours of the two's cuddly-ness.

However, things got worse when Mizuki (no, he did _not _almost accidentally mistake Mizuki-kun's name, Syuusuke must be rubbing off on him) was brought into the conversation.

"Yuuuuuutaa-kuun," wailed his aniki. Yuuta rolled his eyes as his brother launched himself across across the cards, wrapping himself around his brother while his feet still dangled on Tezuka's lap. "Mituli-kun (or whatever his name is) only wants to suck out your brains and steal all your cuteness!"

Suddenly, Syuusuke's mouth twitched into a smile (if Inui were here, he would say, chances of sadistic misbehaviour: 100%). Bouncing back to Tezuka, the blue eyed boy grinned and patted his boyfriend's shoulder, "What about Tezuka, here? Wouldn't he be a lovely boyfriend for you?"

His brother was trying to set him up with _his _boyfriend?

"Tezuka-kun is _your _boyfriend!"

Syuusuke grinned cattish-ly, wrapping an arm around Tezuka's neck and depositing himself in the other boy's lap. Eyeing his brother warily, Yuuta frowned at Syuusuke's smile. "We can be a threesome." Kissing Tezuka's neck seductively, he winked at him.

"_ANIKI_! You'll make Tezuka-kun mad!"

His brother turned around in his seat, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck, "Is that right, are you angry?"

"Furious," muttered Tezuka, pressing a kiss to the older Fuji's pulse. If Yuuta were Yoshiko, he would have 'aw'-ed, and if he were Yumiko, he would have snapped a picture (for possible future blackmail?) before dashing away, yelling fo the two to remember to use protection. Sadistic, indeed.

However, Yuuta was not Yoshiko or Yumiko, so he stormed out of the room, throwing his hands up in defeat. Really, he was happy for the two of them, but his aniki really enjoyed flaunting his sadistic streak. Sometimes Yuuta wondered how Tezuka dealt with Syuusuke, being the main object of his adoration and probably torturous schemes, too.

--

Just two views, this chapter. (: Reviews are loved.

Oh, and just cause I feel like throwing this into here. Preview for the next chapter (although this is subject to change);  
_"Oishi was fully supportive of Tezuka and Fuji's relationship.. but he dearly hoped that Tezuka didn't make Fuji do math equations in bed.  
_Not sure if I'm gonna go with that, but we'll see. (:  
Lithium;


	3. Oishi, Ryuuzakisensei

If Prince of Tennis were mine, bunny rabbits and sharks would be synonymous.

**EYES  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

Oishi could see that Tezuka, despite being the kind of person that Tezuka was, was looking for _the one_. When one thought 'Tezuka', one didn't immediately think 'romance', but Oishi could tell. He could see it in the way Tezuka met people with a lingering, almost hopeful (but the words 'Tezuka' and 'hopeful' didn't exactly belong in the same sentence, either) gaze, trying to find something that simply wasn't there in the other person.

Oishi could also see that Fuji was, like Tezuka, looking for _the one_. Fuji was slightly different than Tezuka, wanting to _be found_ instead of having to find _the one_. More than occasionally, Fuji sulked (though he insisted that he _brooded_, not _sulked_. Apparently it made all the difference. Oishi didn't understand it, but then again Fuji was a prodigy. Or maybe he just liked confusing people?) and though really only Tezuka, Oishi, and Eiji could tell, he looked disappointed every time someone believed him when he said that he was just fine.

Which was why Oishi found it funny that after every person that Tezuka couldn't find what he wanted to find in, and after every person that failed to see through Fuji's guise, the both of them failed to notice the way Tezuka's gaze shone whenever he looked at Fuji and the way Fuji could always count on Tezuka's reassuring (affectionate, if you asked Oishi) pat on the shoulder no matter how flawless his smile was.

It was almost enough to make Oishi laugh (too bad he'd receive funny looks if he did..). But the vice-captain of Seigaku had faith in his friends, and he was sure they would figure it out (eventually).

And eventually, the two _did _figure it out. Nothing was said, but Oishi could tell because Tezuka sat close enough to Fuji during lunch that their thighs brushed. Now, don't get him wrong, Oishi supported Tezuka and Fuji's relationship and respected (feared) the two of them just as much as the next guy, but he dearly hoped that Tezuka didn't make Fuji do math equations in bed, or something.

Tezuka wasn't, in the least, a _boring _person, but Fuji's tastes happened to be rather spontaneous, and Tezuka was more of a to-do list kind of guy.

For the sake of the Seigaku tennis team, he hoped all went well in his friends' relationship. After all, who knew how many laps (possibly hundreds!) or pranks (sooner or later, Fuji was going to end up killing someone) they would have to live through should Tezuka and Fuji break up.

Unfortunately, Oishi had decided to share his thoughts with Eiji, and obviously the acrobat couldn't keep his mouth shut, because while the four of them were eating lunch, the red-head blurted out, "Oishi thinks Tezuka makes you do math in bed, Fujiko!" Oishi's face paled, because truth be told, he'd rather not die _too _soon and messing with Tezuka and Fuji was _definitely _not on his list of survival skills.

"Saa, or maybe English Literature in the showers, ne, Tezuka?"

--

Ryuuzaki-sensei thought, no, she _knew _that every single year, the Seigaku Regulars just got crazier and crazier. Partially (mostly), she blamed it on that crazy kid Yamato. True, Yamato had been a kind and talented (though compared to Fuji or Tezuka, he was about as useful as Echizen might be with ballet shoes and a pink frilly dress) captain, and had greatly inspired her third years, but sometimes she had to question whether it was worth it.

Of all the third years, Ryuuzaki knew that Yamato had most influenced Tezuka and Fuji. Personally, she thought Yamato was an alien. It was probably Yamato's twisted fashion sense that influenced Tezuka's (bad) clothing choice. She was convinced Tezuka just stuck his hand into his closet and wore whatever happened to come out first. She was also pretty sure it was Yamato's hyena laugh and nonsensical ramblings had scarred Fuji for life, resulting in the prodigy's general (scary) randomness.

Ryuuzaki could remember the times when boys joined the tennis club to show off for the girls. Now practically half her team was attracted to one another. This, she also blamed on Yamato. By nature, Tezuka and Fuji were shy when it came to matters of romance. Ryuuzaki wasn't blind, she could see the attraction between the two boys but had always been convinced that neither would make a move until they were in highschool and no longer her problem.

Unfortunately, when they were in second year, Yamato decided to play a prank.

Despite her old age, Ryuuzaki was also not deaf and was not oblivious to the rumours that circulated the school. Apparently, Yamato-buchou had locked Fuji and Tezuka in closet which she knew was big enough for two boys of Tezuka and Fuji's size to fit in, but small enough that she imagined they must have been pressed together quite closely. Too closely.

After that day, Tezuka and Fuji weren't quite as shy about their relationship as they had been before.

Now, in their third year, Seigaku's two strongest players were very confident in their romance and Ryuuzaki had noticed the way the buchou and tensai left the clubhouse at least an hour after the rest of the team had left on most days. And then there were the _noises. _And so, Ryuuzaki-sensei had learned that it was best to avoid the clubhouse after practice, and it was also best to refrain from thinking too, too much when she talked with the team in the changerooms. Some things were best left unimagined.

Truthfully, she was getting old, and if the team wasn't so damn talented (and if Fuji's smile wasn't so _charming_), she would have long since retired. Of course, the sight of Tezuka pressing Fuji so very hard against the chain link fence on the courts and kissing the living daylights out of the tensai made her reconsider retiring right that moment. The clubhouse was one thing and she didn't care what they did on their own time, but she'd rather not have to watch two of her strongest players make out on the court.

Damn that Yamato, he had brought this upon her.

--

Gah. I don't like this as much as the other two, but leave a comment and tell me what you thought, please. (:  
Lithium;


End file.
